strange place
by recon12
Summary: bad grammer bad spelling. ranma/ryoga akane does something that brekes ranmas trust and makes him leave
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. I am poor as all hell so please no suing. If you do not like the story don't read I do not care. I am only writing fanfics to wean my self from relaying on my friends to type the stories for me why I tell them what to Wright. Nothing more. I repeat thought it is only for grammar and spelling practice for me nothing more. For those who wish to read what I thought of in it two minutes anyway. So I hope you enjoy the story.

Warning: bad grammar and spelling

"**Ranma pov"**

I through the last red shirt i paused in my pack. All the way Akane begged me to stay with her. Tears staining her beautiful and delicate wish for forgiveness. for me to forget what i say. This. This I could not do for it broke all my love for her into a thousand pieces. Though as i looked into her crying face i got a sudden eager to hold her and tell her ever thing would be alright. but I quickly broke it down. for all I had to do was remember the pain. The pain of my beloved doing that with strangers. random strangers to boat.

as I walked out of the house I think man I was this close to marrying her to. Only two months left. Before the big day. Ha! That's a laugh. Now at least. I look at her one more time before I leave wishing she never did it.

Hell! I could of forgiven one maybe two times but seven!! No way and those are the ones i now about. Who knows how often she has cheated. Going to nightclubs getting drunk then going home with some random guy and having sex. Hell I'm surprise she's not pregnant all ready.

I say to her the most cruel and vices words i could think of at the time. The words where Ackley quit simple. In fact many times they are said but never like this never with as much pain or agene behind them. The words where "Akane I despise you and shall see in the deepest darkest parts of the seven HELLSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! You fucking cunt! The shock look on her still crying face was priceless.

So I walk. I walked and walked some more not having a set diction but see where my feet take me. Of course as I walked it started to rain. Soak me almost amendable to the bone. I just sigh and keep on walking hell I mite even die if I am lucky from the cold I surely will get and well end the pain.

"**Ryoga pov"**

I paced my back and forth accusing looking up and out the window walking the rain pour down. I sigh confined to my fate of not going out side afeard that even a drop would trigger my curse turning me into a little piglet. I then hear thunder and look up at the window to only see a flash of light out in the distance lighting the sky up for a split second but long anafe to see red hair paste by.

He quickly runs to his front door opening it careful not to get any water on himself why calling out to some times enemy/friend. Waving one hand in the air Ranma sees him and grins at him. Surely the rain is playing tricks upon my eyes.

She walked over to me. I say that she was soaked to the bone and her cloths clung to her body leaving nothing to the he could almost see though the shirt completely if hadn't been so red. He would have. But still it did nothing to hide her breast any either. He visibly gulped and asked her to come in. she walked in and took a seat at his coach. Shivering and rubbing her arms against each other. He says this and asked if she had any dry closes. She checked her bad then frown when she noted a hole in her bag. She looked up at me and said n-n-no with a slit stutter. I ask her if she would desire a hot bath and a place to sleep tonight and that I would lone her some of mine cloths. She nods her head at me. I smile and say she could take the guest room by my room. I say this with a blush on my cheeks. I could only pray she some how didn't notice. I swallow as I lead her to the bath room. And go and get her a change of cloths. So I fallow the green arrow witch was painted on my wall. So I or any other family members did not get lost.

I made it back to the bath room within a resemble amount of time. I knocked on the door and didn't hear a thing. So I step inside place the cloths down and leave the bathroom. I walked back down to the living room where I turned the TV on and changed the channel so bleach came on. One of my currant favorites. I say Ranma walk down the stars in my back pants and yellow shirt why she was also now back to being a he.

i smile at him and wave him over telling him to take a seat he heisted for a moment before saying he desired a drank of water do he would be back in a moment.

"**Ranma pov"**

I grab a cup of ice cold water and took a couple gulps. and refilled the glass. Wondering why Ryoga was acting so strange it kind of creped me out. But hay I was freezing my ass of out there in the rain. Though for what ever reason I have to thank my lucky stars. That he is being nice to me but I still don't get why a man who wishes me dead would do so. I shrugged my shoulders and go back out there to face him.

I sat down on the opposite end of the coach and see that he is walking an anime. it takes me a second but I released is bleach. I start to watch it. Then for what ever reason Ryoga ask me if I was warm enough. I blink at the question but realize I am still a little cold but I would never amitie it. So I turn towards him and say no. He sets a blanket down next to me and says hay if ya change your mind here ya go.

That's how we stayed till 1am. I start to get up to go to bed but remember my glass of water. I go to grab it but I tripped on the carped I catch my self but the glass of water is knocked over splashing me turning back into a women. I merely sigh and tighten my belt and stand back up berating my self the entire time thinking how I ever tripped me a high class martial arts tripping over a carpet.

Ryoga laughs at me and I can't help but get angry at him. I glare at him with such instenacad if looks could kill he would of already been dead a million times over. He envataly gets him self back under cover. I say well are we going to bed now are you going to keep laughing at me the enter night. For some reason when I said this he immediately start to blush and turns away. I just wonder why he did that. I shrug and begin to ascend to my room for the night.

"**Ryoga pov"**

I watch her walk turn to the guest room and catch my self staring at her ass and cant help but wonder if she is a screamer or not but quickly shack my head clearing it of those thoughts. and I walk back to my room and started to dream about a certain red head and all the different thing I could do to her.

When I woke the next day I was surprise to smell cooking. that it smelled delicacies on top of this. Truly took me by surprise. When I arrived at the kitchen and say Ranma Chan or "Ranko" in a pink and frilly apron that my mom usually wore when cooking. I became speechless. she was humming to her self a peaceful song that seemed to suit her in this stat. I began to represent a fish in opening and closing my eventually turn around and said o good morning Ryoga breakfast will be ready soon hope you don't mind pancakes. i was in the mood for them. I just started at her as if she had grown a second head.

"**Ranma pov"**

I couldn't but help think how funny Ryoga expression was. He seemed to be in a shook like stat. I set the table thinking there now we are even for last night. Hopeful my cloths are dry by now from me hanging them up in my room last night. I turned back to him and told him I would be down in a minute I wanted to change cloths. He just nodded dumbly.

When I came back down in my usually garb that being my red shirt black pants combo. I sat down and notice Ryoga was in the exact same place as before. I say to him yo Ryoga ya now if a stand there long you won't have any breakfast. This seemed to get his attention. He sat down quickly and loaded his plat with half the pancakes. He then looks at me after taking a bite and says my god Ranma this is really good when did you learn to cook. I merely smirk and say o here and there. He seems to want to ask more but continue to eat so I do the same.

When where don and I washed the dirty dishes up I go back up repack my bag and head to the front door then decide I should turn back into a guy head to the kitchen to get some hot water. But when I got there I was surprise to see Ryoga standing there. I looked at him in a questioning way and he says Ranma why where you out side last night in that storm you could of cult a cold. I look away debating if I should tell the truth or not. I ended up decide I was to bad a liar and told the truth. Telling him how Akane cheated on me to my ultimate decision to leave her. He actually lesson through the whole story with out attacking me.

If you are going to bitch about my grammar or spelling well you can kiss my ass. But if it is something else go Wright ahead review. I will probably Wright more for no real point at all anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Ryoga Pov"**

As I listen to Ranma's story I couldn't help but feel complied to actually sit and listen. It confused me to no end's to be honest and this is where I would normally shout something like how dare you mess with Akane or something like that. but I found my self just looking at her and how her small frame seemed to make her look like a cute little girl. Instead of my rival. Who could more than likely level a city with ease. Who had also defeated the king of phoenixes Saffera.

Impressive feat for any even if the guy wasn't at fool power. It still had the desired affect. Ranma barley won that fight though. I see Ranma's looking at me now with a some what annoyed look. I release I had just been standing there doing nothing. I sawlled the lump that was just appeared in my throat and scratched the back of my neck in a nerves way why trying to give a disarming look. Oh shit are my only thoughts as the some what annoyed expression started to turn into a scow. I think fast deciding to by my self some time and to distract her. I say hey how about we go spare some. It has been awhile after all. I smile the most confident smile I could manage at her.

she seemed to by it and said sure Ryoga its not like I have a place to be or anything splashily after….she trailed off. Becoming engross in past pains. The sad and border line depressed expression on her face made me just want to swoff done and hung her tell her that ever thing would be alright. But I didn't think she would allow such a thing to happen to her even if she was dieing. I don't think her pride would allow it. especially from me. I will be honest that hurt a lot knowing that and at the same time made me like her that much more. But hey what could I do?

"**Ranma Pov"**

I shook my self out of the memoir of Akane and the way she always smiled at me those few times. Then the memoir turned ugly and I heard and saw her screaming in pleaser from anthers "friend". It made me depressed. Just thinking it. Then I remember Ryoga and that he was just standing there in front of me. So I looked up to only be met with concern eyes. I gave him a small smile and said yo

Ryoga how about that spare ahh. He looked at me in surprise but smiled and said sure Ranma how about you throw your the bag back up stairs in your room and you and I will go to the back and have a nice spar.

I smile at him and do as he suggested. We both stand in his back yard in defensive stances. Judging each other. Looking for a opening. Suddenly without warning Ryoga charges at me. I side step at the last moment to only have to leap above a leg sweep. I reiterated in giving a kick snap kick at his head. But he only blocks and then he uses my momentum against me by pushing my leg sky word. But I bent my back bring my hands down so they rested on the ground. Then pushed of landing a few feet away.

We both switch between attack and defense throw out the hours that the spar took place neither gaining any real ground. But stall mating. Since neither of as where using are special moves. Neither being able to do the other any real harm. Me because of my speed and him for his massive strength.

Both of us smiling thought out the fight tell my stomach and his decide lunch would be good. We both blushed in embarrassment I looked at him and said hey Ryoga I will take a bath real fast and then make some lunch for us why you take yours. How does that sound. He smiled at me and said that sounds good my lady. I look at him in slight shook why he burst out laughing. I quickly recover and glared at him why going to take a bath.

Part 2 of chapter 1. I shall finish this chapter In the next upload witch well should be next Monday. Please review. I wouldn't mind knowing what you think of this little story of mind so far. So see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Well its 3in the morning and i just got hit with the 3rd chap for this story. sure I had an out line for it some where. probaly under some papers.

Recon12: looks around. (shrugs)

Recon12: where is that dame thing.

Ramna: hey man looking for this.

Recon12:(looks up) I NEW it. It was around here. (smiles happly)

Ranma: dude whats wrong with ya. its not like the story's any good.

Recon12: says you. besides i am sure i can still make it into a half way decient story.(looks tords the sky with a big grin planted on the face)

Ranma: RRRIGHT. Sure you will its not like you get lots of review or anything.

Recon12:(becomes anoned) one more word from you and i WILL make you have some FUN with Ryouga this very chapter got it bud.

Ranma: o great auther-dono please forgive this one.

Recon12: (laughs evil why posing like some evil sceintis) Thats right bow down to my greatnes bow mwawahahaha.

Kasumi: Recon12 the story.

Recon12: Kasumi what sre you doing here. whatever. onto the story.

as credits role. Recon12 thank's Kasumi for the remender.

_**Ranma pov.**_

When i aived at the bathroom and got ready to bathe. I relieseed something. Me man amongs men had just told ryouga a minite ago i would COOK US something to eat. YA thats REAL manly all right. I must be loseing it after the incedent with Ak..... Never mind I suppose. I think i will just get up and wash up and after that I wil go and enter the nice welcomeing hot course when i put action to thought. my stomach grows right before i enter the tub. protusting to the idea of denying it food for any more requered. i can not help by sigh at my belly. but stop from entering nown the less. I take one last longing look at the water before i go to the changing room. I of course decided if I was going to cook i might as well do as a girl. and besides i could realy tease ryouga in a cute little apron and maybe nothing else then we could REALY start on some food. (blushes) no. i must not do THAT. i mean think that ya think that. ya must not even think about it. I just need to wear cloths with the apron. at least for now. I mean always wear cloths. Dame you mind.

Before i left the furo changeing room. the mirrer chaths my eye. which is strange since i didnt even notic it when i came in. I turn tords it. thinking is this strang girl realy me. For to me this person is nothing but a buttiful mix blood girl. from some forigen dream. I decide such a buety as the girl before my eyes sould have her hair flowing freely like the never ending wind. So I then undid the dragon wisker. leting my soaked hair stick to the back of my neck and uper back and gasped as her buatey entisfifed ten folds. from that one action alone. When I saw her i couldnt help but reach out to mirror and toch it as if the girl end it was some leppercon and and would dissiper if i turned a way for just a mommet.

When i look at her all i see is the most perfect dream girl that any man would gladly die for. with a big grin on his face as if he was the luckes guy to ever be born or ever would. I wonder why i didnt see it before. sure i new my female form was good looking but dame not this perfection. maybe its not and i just cant help wish that was the case so i would know for a fact that Ryoga would never leave me like 'kane did. WAIT just a second did i just think. what i think i think. About RYOUGA. naw just must be my imagition playing tricks on me like how all those talking mushrooms say they are good for me. those i should smoke all of them and there friends mister powder and mister spacuile that's right. Well anof of this bad thought procecess. Lets go get something to eat with Ryouga. (hmms happyly).

_**Ryouga pov.**_

As Ranma bathed I couldnt help but wonder why I seemed to lo..i mean like her so much. I dont now. Maybe its when she played the part of my fincea or when she acted as my sister. But neither of those mayed any sents. I mean really that idea would have to be one of the stupideds eyedies yet. hmm. I suppose someone out there would even think when we skated together was it. But no. I know that ain't it either.

Before I could conition with this train of thought Ranma reamger from the bathroom. With her hair downand plastered to her face, neck and back. giving her a shy look espishaly how her face was faceing down. with the small blush that was also placed on her face didnt help any. she seem to say something . but I didnt hear it. I have to ask her to reapet what she said. Ranma asked me what i wanted for lunch. I had to blink at that. I just said anything will do. But thought how about you. But I just shook my head at that

As she walked into the kciken to make the food my eyes could not help but follow the way she moved. It had to be the most graceful and elgent walk I have ever seen in my entier life.I then rembered I needed a bath and went to do just that.

Recon12: There that should do it for now. partb of unknown

Ranma: no it won't besides you cant just leave it there. you now that.

Recon12: hey i need coffe and good reviews to write the storys in mass. did I mention coffe. dame I hate not haveing any money.

Ranma: so get a better job then

Recon12: In this econmey ha i am lucky to have a job since my boss keeps threating to fire me.

Ranma: well you should at least wright more.

Recon12: (poles out a m4 and starts to shoot at ranma) get back here RANMA!!

REMBER EARLY MORING FUCKS WITH ONES MIND PLUS YOU FORGET TO PUT UP CHAPTERS!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
